Ghosts
by DearestPictureMeBroken
Summary: OC/ Sweeney Todd. OC/Ms. Lovett.
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't matter what you say. She's not allowed to go near her!" I heard my mother scream from the other room. My parents were in another argument.

"What do you mean she can't go near her Paige?" My father asked calmly. I heard something shatter against the wall. I could feel my brother glaring at me but refused to look up at him.

"She is obsessed with her!"

"Paige, calm down you're overreacting." My father always tried reasoning with my mother when she was having her fits.

"Calm down? She only 7 for God sakes!" I tried my best to tune them out after that.

I looked up when I felt something poke me. My brother was glaring at me. "You did it again." He said in a taunting voice. I looked away from him. "Way to go Callie. Dad's gunna lock her away this time." I glared up at him. He sweetly smiled down at me and turned on his heel up to his room.

"Caroline." I looked up to my father. He sadly smiled at me and motioned me to come in the room. I walked in and saw my mother looking out the window with her back turned to me. My father gently placed his hands on my shoulders. "Caroline, your mother doesn't want you to visit her anymore." My father said.

"Why is that?" I asked brushing his hands away from me. I looked up to my mother who still faced the window. "Why is that Mother?" I asked again.

"Callie You know why." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry but I don't." I said quietly.

"For Gods sake Child! She wants to tear the family apart." She said whirling around and grabbing my arm tightly.

"Mother let go, you're hurting me." I cried as tears were streaming down my face.

"Paige let go of her now!" My father roared trying to pry her hands off of me but she wouldn't let go.

"She wants to take you away from mommy. You don't want that do you?" She asked still holding on. "Do you want to be taking away from mommy?" She asked again tightening her grip on my arm.

"No." I sobbed as she pushed me away. My brother came in and pulled me out of the room.

"You alright?" He asked once we were out of the room. I nodded and he wiped a tear away. "I'll be right back." He said.

-~-~

The next day I had a hand sized bruise on my arm from my mother. I wore a long sleeved dress so I could cover it up. The house maid pinned my hair up for me and told me my brother was waiting for me. I slowly walked down the stairs and looked for him.

"Jed where are you?" I called out.

"Right here." He smiled and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me along.

"To the market of course." He said pulling me along.

We walked past many stores; actually I was pulled past many stores. Jed wouldn't let me stop and look at anything. I wanted to stop and look at the flowers, he wouldn't let me. So as I was pulled along I looked at all the people as we went by. Someone caught my eye. She was beautiful and she was carrying a baby.

"Oh Jed. Look at the baby!" I pulled my arm away from him and started walking towards the couple with a baby. I could hear Jed trying to catch up with me but I was to quick. I came up to the woman and pulled at her dress.

"Excuse me Miss Can I see your baby?" I asked nicely. She smiled down at me. She lowered the baby so I could see her better. "She's beautiful!" I smiled and gave the baby my finger. I could hear my brother calling my name. I kept smiling at the baby. "I hope I have a baby as beautiful as yours one day Miss." I said.

"Well of course you will. My name is Lucy Barker, what's yours dear?" She asked sweetly.

"My name is.."

"Caroline!" My brother yelled and grabbed my arm swirling me around to face him. He was glaring down at me. "Caroline Sutton when I tell you to come back you better do so." My brother said smacking me on the hands.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss." My brother said looking up at Miss Barker.

"No troubles at all Mister Sutton." She smiled at him. "This is my Husband Benjamin and my daughter Johanna." I looked up to the man standing next her. He was very handsome and looked shy.

"Nice to meet you Miss Barker, Mister Barker." My brother said. I pulled my arm away from him and went back over to the beautiful baby. Miss Barker was beautiful as well. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I was jealous of her perfect family.

Suddenly I was being pulled away from the Barkers. I looked up at Jed saw he was pulling me to a corner. I looked back and saw Mister being pulled away and the Beadle talking to Miss Barker.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter Callie. Don't tell Father about this. Do you understand?" He asked pulling me away. I just nodded my head.

We returned home shortly after. When we walked into the house Judge Turpin was there as well as a doctor. I was curious as to what was going on. I asked Jed but he just ushered me up to my room. We heard some shouting downstairs so Jed went down to investigate.

The door suddenly opened the shut. I turned around and saw my mother walking towards me. She grabbed me and pulled me to her.

"You listen to me. There taking mommy away." My mother whispered in my ear. I looked up at her while she continued. "I want you to be good while I'm gone." She kissed my forehead repeatedly. "Callie, I don't want you to see Ms. Lovett anymore."

"Why?" I asked again even though I knew the answer.

"She's an evil woman." My mother whispered before my father and brother came in pulling her off of me. I watched out the window as I saw my mother being pulled away. I knew it would be the last time I saw her. My brother and father came behind me and put there hands on my shoulder.

"Father?" My brother asked.

"Yes Son?"

"We cant be family without mum."

"Of course we can Jedediah. We can be a good family now, without that woman."

From then on, My mother would be known as _'That Woman.'_

_

* * *

**A/N:Confusing I hope. It'll get better soon.**  
_


	2. 2

A lot had changed in those 16 years that went by. I was no longer 7, but 23. My mother was put in a mental institution, my father remarried, and my brother lost his marbles. Yes, I mean he went crazy. I'm surprised my father didn't lock him away yet. It was sad that in those years everything changed. My father promised we'd be a closer family, but we could barely look at each other without starting a fight.

My father married a younger woman, only a few years older than me. She had long blonde wavy hair and big breasts. She was like a best friend to me even though she was a mother figure. She was much taller than the average woman. Her height was absurd; she was 5'5". To tall if you ask me. She had very rich brown eyes and an angular nose. But most of all, she would sit and sew all day. She and I were complete opposites. I had long very curly brown hair that always feel into ringlets. Bright green eyes and a very petite body, I myself was only 5'1". I should have off, married to someone by now but my father refused to let a man even look at me. It was fine by me; I liked being outside and playing in the dirt. No man wants a lady who plays in the dirt.

"Caroline." My father's wife, Winifred, called. I got up from the mirror and put my brush down and walked to her room. I slowly walked to her door and knocked on the door before opening it. Winifred was laying on the bed hands around her very swollen stomach.

"You called me Miss Winifred?" I asked politely. She motioned for me to come sit by her and I did.

"You father has gotten worse. I fear he only has so much time left." She whispered. My father had been sick for many years but I refused to acknowledge it.

"That's silly; you know he has plenty of time left." I smiled even though I could feel the tears polling in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before they could spill out.

"We know its true dear. Your brother will take over the family business when he does pass over though." She said as she grabbed my hands.

"My brother needs to be locked away with my mother." I said. Winifred gave me a look and waved her hands as if to wave that though away.

"You shouldn't speak of him like that. He just has a condition." She said.

"A condition that causes you to go mad?" I asked. Winifred laughed and pulled me closer to her. I placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "My father wouldn't leave his wife and unborn child." I whispered feeling the tears start again.

"Why don't you go see him?" I nodded and slowly closed the door behind me. I started walking up the stairs to my father's room. I walked to his door and slowly opened it. I expected to see my ill father lying on his death bed, but what I say instead was my brother holding a pillow above his head. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was my brother actually suffocating my father? I closed the door and ran back to Winifred's room.

"Callie?" Winifred asked.

"I have to leave. I have to leave now." I said looking around the room for any money.

"Why, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter; you have to leave with me. My brother is mad! Hurry Winnie get up!" I said trying to pull her to her feet but she wouldn't budge.

"Callie calm down."

"I will not. Are you coming with me?"

"I am not dear. I'm sorry. If your heart is set on leaving though, here are a few coins." She handed me the coins and I quickly left for my room. I pulled out a bag and threw a few under garments, stalking, a dress and some hair pins in the bag. I pulled a shawl over my head and arms and left for the door. I left the house without giving it a second glance.

It seemed like I wondered the streets for hours. I went around the market and stopped at all the shops remembering how my brother would never let me stop at any of them. It was getting darker and darker by the minute.

I came upon Fleet Street. Something seemed familiar about it. If it wasn't bad enough that it was dark and I was freezing, it also started raining. _Maybe leaving was a bad idea_ I sighed. I pulled the shawl farther over my head. The lights were on in one building. I walked across the street to it and read the sign. _**Ms. Lovett's Meat Emporium**__. Ms. Lovett? That sounds so familiar. _I slowly walked to the door and opened it. A bell sounded. A boy was sitting in the booth and a woman was cleaning up the counter.

"Come for a pie did ye?" The woman asked. She looked so familiar.

"I'm Sorry, Are you Ms. Lovett?" I asked. She frowned and came closer to me.

"She is who are you?" The boy asked standing in front of the woman.

"My name is Caroline Sutton." I said. The woman moved the boy aside and stood in front of me. She reached up and felt my cheek as if she didn't believe I was really there. I was shocked by her bold moves.

"I be Ms. Lovett Dear. How you not 'member me?" She asked. I burrowed my eyebrows. Was I supposed to remember her? I shook my head. "Well I spose you wouldn't you were only 7. Go sit I'll get ye a pie" I obeyed and sat in a booth.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lovett I can't repay you in anyway." I said.

"I believe you can dear. Ye need a place to stay am I right?" I nodded my head. "Ye can stay here and you help me around the shop." Did I just hear her correctly? Help around the shop?

"Thank You! Thank you so much Ms. Lovett!" I ran up and hugged her. She held me close and ran her fingers threw my hair.

"'f course dear, you were always like me own." She said still running her hands threw my hair. I was always like her own? Her own what? "Go change dear, ye' look chilled to the bone. Toby show 'er to 'er room. "

The boy grabbed my bag and walked me to a room. It wasn't much, if anything at all but I wasn't complaining. It was a room either way. I changed out of the soaked purple dress and into my olive green one. I ran my fingers threw my wet hair before going back out to Ms. Lovett and Toby.

When I walked out Toby was drinking from a bottle of Gin, and Ms. Lovett was talking to a very interesting man. He looked familiar like from a dream. He had crazy black hair with a white streak in it.

"Ah Callie this is Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett said. Why was she calling me Callie?

"Nice to meet you Mr. Todd." I said shyly.

"What's your full name." He demanded more than asked.

"Caroline. Caroline Sutton." I said and looked down.

He had a skeptical look cross his face then walked out of the shop. I looked at Toby then Ms. Lovett.

"What did I say?" I asked.


	3. 3

I was happy Ms. Lovett willingly took me in. Some things were 'off' here there. Maybe the fact that Ms. Lovett knew so much about me or the fact that only half of the customers that went up to Ms. Todd's shop came back down. It didn't mater though. I got money and had a place to stay.

What really freaked me out was what I over heard Ms. Lovett say to Toby the other day…

*Other Day*

"_All in time dear." Ms. Lovett said. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but I had to. Something wasn't right about her… "I got me daughter back, now we wait for Mr. T." she finished. What did she mean she got her daughter back? She couldn't be talking about me, but who then?_

"_Aye Mum we can have eh famly." Toby said._

I kept playing the conversation over in my head making sure I didn't miss anything. Something was not right with any of them. _I'll stay a few more days. That's it_.

"Caroline, Mum wants to see ye'" Toby said coming in my room without knocking. That's awfully rude. I turned around and glared at him. He quickly left the room. I sighed getting up; luckily I was already dressed in my green dress. I would have to go to the market and get a new one soon. I walked around looking for Ms. Lovett.

"In 'ere Love." I heard her call. I slowly walked into the kitchen. I saw her standing by the sink washing off dishes.

"Morning Ms. Lovett." I smiled.

"Morning Love take this up to Mr. T will ye?" She said pointing to a tray on the counter.

"Ms. Lovett… Could Toby do it?" I asked. I knew I rubbed Mr. Todd the wrong way so why bother him?

"'Es doing some chores for me, you don't like Mr. Todd?" She asked turning around to face me.

"It's not that I don't like him, He doesn't like me!" I said trying to reason with her.

"Nonsense, now take it up to 'im." She said turning back to the dishes. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the tray before slowly making my way up to the Barbers shop. I took long pauses on each step knowing the more steps I took, the closer I got. Finally I made it to the top and balanced the tray in one hand, and used the other to knock. I didn't hear a response so I slowly opened the door to find Mr. Todd staring out a window. It reminded me off a far off memory.

"Brought you some food Mr. Todd." I said still holding the tray. He gave me no acknowledgment so I just stood the with the tray in my hands. I felt like I was evading his space so I turned to set the tray on his desk.

"Don't set that there." He growled. I turned around expecting to see his cold glare, but he wasn't even looking at me.

"Where do you want me to put it Sir?" I asked quietly.

"Over there." He said. He didn't specify where so I just walked to another table. "Not there either." He growled. Was this a game to him?

"Where exactly is there?" I asked annoyed.

He quickly swung around and grabbed my wrists tightly and walked over to the table by his bed. He tightened his grip and I quickly set the tray on the stand. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He tightened his grip on my wrists, dragging me to the door. He quickly pushed me out and slammed the door in my face. I would have bruises on my wrists. I quickly walked down the stairs and into the shop.

"How's 'e this morning?" Ms. Lovett asked.

"Oh He's fine." I said as I walked past her. I quickly walked to my room and slammed the door. I slopped down on my bed and cried into the pillow. This was not what should be happening. I hated living here. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

////

* * *

////

I woke up with a terrible headache and sore wrists. I slowly got up and packed my bag. After I was done with that I made the bed and wrapped the shawl around my head. I closed the bedroom door behind me and made my way to the front door. Toby was sitting across from Ms. Lovett and Mr. Todd in a booth, they were eating. Well Toby and Ms. Lovett were eating; Mr. Todd was staring down at his food with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ms. Lovett, Thank You for letting me stay but I must be on my way now." I said walking towards the door.

"Where you think ye going." She asked standing up from the booth blocking my way to the door.

"I'm sure my family is worried about me, don't worry I will pay you back." I promised.

"Why would you go 'ome to that 'ouse?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I have to take care of them."

"Let your mother do it." I winced when she said that. I could feel the tears falling over my face now. "Oh dear that's right. She's not there anymore. Went and got crazy." She walked towards me wrapping her arms around me. "I'll be your mum Callie. I always was when she couldn't be. Hush now." She said laying my head on her shoulder.

"Ms. Lovett?"

"Hmm?"

"Your why my mother got locked away."I stated more than asked.

"I aint. You mother had a problem. I can be your mum now and we can be a family." She said pulling Toby up and wrapping her arms around him to.

"I love you Mum." Toby said.

* * *

**A/N:Sort of a filler/ explaining chapter.**

**-Brooke**


End file.
